


The world may disapprove, but my world is only you

by Wholetthetardisopen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, and mark explaining too much, just jinyoung worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholetthetardisopen/pseuds/Wholetthetardisopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung has a secret but the weight on his shoulders is becoming too much, so he turns to Mark for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world may disapprove, but my world is only you

Mark was dead, after hours of practising his flips for the choreo, he felt sore all over and just wanted to sleep. The other members had gone back to the dorm a few hours ago so he hoped to have the shower all to himself.  
Fortunately, Jackson had said earlier something about meeting with a friend, so he at least could catch a few hours of sleep before he came back.  
As he entered the room, he noticed someone laying on his bed. Thinking it was one of the members just wanting to hang out, he said:  
“Dude I can’t today, I’m sore all over from-“ As he turned around he shut up.

It was Jinyoung laying on his bed.

And he was crying.

Mark freaked out internally, he always hated when people cried in front of him. It made him feel awkward and he didn’t know what to do.  
“Jinyoungie” he called softly “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked sitting next to him.  
The other only cried harder and hugged him. “Shhh…” the blond said petting the younger’s hair to help him calm down a bit “It’s okay, tell me what happened”

The other boy sat up, sniffling a bit. “Mark hyung, we are friends right?” The younger stammered while looking at Mark with tears on his eyes.  
“Of course we are friends. “ Mark responded “Why?”  
“But” mumbled Jinyoung “what if I wasn’t normal?” he said looking down at his hands.  
“Jinyoung, you’re scaring me” the elder gulped. “What’s wrong?”  
“I-“ The younger stuttered “I like someone…” said looking at Mark. He looked like he was about to cry and the blond couldn’t understand. “But that’s great! Our Jinyoungie is growing up! What is she like?” he asked excitedly.  
“No, hyung, is not a she” Jinyoung sobbed into Mark’s shoulder. “It’s a boy”

Mark was excited,even though he didn’t expect a confession like that from the other boy. “Oh! Then what’s he like? Do I know him? Is he one of the members? Please not Yugyeom, he’s a kid” he rambled.  
“Wait,” the other said confused “you’re not weirded out by me?” he added looking at Mark. “Weirded out? Why?” inquired the american.  
“Because I like boys and that’s weird and gross” Jinyoung told him tearing up. “Look at me” Mark said lifting the other’s chin. “there’s nothing wrong with liking boys and you’re not weird. Who told you that?”  
“Everybody seems to think that and-‘’ Mark interrupted him. “Well I don’t and no, I’m not going to stop being your friend just because you like boys. Am I the only one who knows?”  
“Of course” Jinyoung looked down “ Can you imagine what my family would say to me? They’re not gonna talk to me ever again. And the other members? Oh god will I have to leave the band? What are the fans going to think?” he said breathing faster and faster  
“Calm down” the elder said “ You don’t have to tell the fans if you don’t want, and the other members won’t care, they’re not homophobic. And your family loves you, they won’t care if you like boys, girls, both or neither”  
“Both? Is that posible?” Jinyoung asked. Mark laughed “You have proof in front of you” he said casually.  
“What! Are you..” the younger said blushing. “Yep, bisexual” the blond finished.

“How did you know that you were…bi?” the korean asked shyly. “Well, I had thought about it in LA, but never tried anything. I found boys attractive but I didn’t know if there was an attraction.” He explained. “When I came to Korea it was harder because of how secret the queer community is” he added, but seeing this saddened Jinyoung more, he continued. “After that, I met Jackson, who was the only one I could communicate with and we grew really close. Soon after that I realised, the way I felt about Jackson wasn’t just friendly and he didn’t exactly help with all his flirting” Mark said laughing.  
“And what did you do?” Jinyoung asked shocked. “One day, I couldn’t take it anymore and kissed him” Mark answered. ”And? Was he disgusted? Weirded out? Did he call you anything? If he did I’m beating him up.” He said angrily.  
“Dude, if only he shouted at me. I was sore for a week after that kiss” The blond said thinking back. “ HE HIT YOU?” the younger shouted. “Not exactly” Mark said blushing. “Then what- Oh, OH!” Jinyoung realized opening his eyes. “UGH! TMI !” he said fake gagging. 

“ So” he asked curiously. “Is Jackson bi as well?” Mark laughed “ Jackson couldn’t care less about gender. But-” he paused. “is not him that you like right?”Jinyoung fake gagged again. “God no” “Good” said the elder “because I’m not giving him to you” he said with a smirk. “Don’t worry hyung, I don’t want Jackson” laughed the younger. “You would change your mind if you saw how he moves his-“ “MARK!” whined Jinyoung. Mark only laughed. 

After a moment Mark asked ,worried: “Better?” Jinyoung smiled as his friend's worry “ Yes, thank you, I feel so much better” he replied hugging him “Ugh you stink, go take a shower or something.” He teased. Mark opened his eyes. “I was going to before I found you!” he shouted as Jinyoung got up from his bed to leave. 

As he left Mark realized “ Wait! You never told me who you like!”.

**Author's Note:**

> The title are some lyrics from the song Sinners by Lauren Aquilina. Also this is a WIP so please expect more chapters.


End file.
